After nearly 30 years as a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) performing vital cancer research, the North Shore-LIJ Health System (NSLIJHS) is applying to become a Community Site as part of the National Cancer Institute's NCORP Program. Since its latest CCOP renewal, the NSLIJHS research program enrolled 1,300 subjects on cancer treatment, prevention and control trials, meeting or exceeding the required annual 60 treatment and 80 control credits for each grant year. The NSLIJHS NCORP program will offer local access to and data management support for almost 300 cancer research studies open to accrual through its affiliations with Alliance, the University of Rochester Cancer Center, the Wake Forest Cancer Center, NRG Oncology and other Research Bases through the Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU). As the NSLIJ CCOP transitions to an NCORP Community Site, its primary goal for the grant cycle will be to enhance its multifaceted partnership with NSLIJHS Divisions and NCORP Subcomponents in order to create a network of primary care and multi-specialty health professionals, community organizations, local governments and research base organizations that will (a) conduct cancer prevention, control, and screening/post-treatment surveillance clinical trials; (b) design and conduct multi-level cancer care delivery research; (c) enhance patient and provider access to treatment and imaging clinical trials; and (d) increase the participation of minorities, women and other underserved populations across all study types and settings. The NSLIJHS NCORP will be a multidisciplinary research unit. It will include 64 medical, radiation and surgical oncologist from Nassau, Suffolk and Queens Counties in New York. An additional 34 full time support staff including ONS and SoCRA certified nurses, data managers, research coordinators, regulatory staff and others will participate at a variety of locations across the catchment area. In 2012, NSLIJHS diagnosed and/or treated over 16,000 new cancers cases and accounted for nearly 30% percent of all cancer-related inpatient and ambulatory surgery discharges in New York's Queens, Nassau and Suffolk counties.